Certain embodiments of the disclosure relate to premises automation systems (e.g., home, commercial, or industrial premises automation systems). More specifically, certain embodiments of the disclosure relate to techniques for a wireless control device for controlling premises automation.
Existing methods and systems for providing device monitoring or control for premises automation can be costly, cumbersome and inefficient. Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.